


Waitin' to Be Found

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Families of Choice, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon knows where his heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waitin' to Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Spaceship" (song by The Vines)

Simon wasn’t sure exactly when _Serenity_ had become home.

He knew when Osiris had stopped being home, when his parents had refused to help him rescue River, but he could never pinpoint the exact moment that this battered Firefly had become the place he was going to, instead of the thing that was taking him there.

Kaylee had a lot to do with that, so different than any of the well-bred, well-spoken girls he’d known, who couldn’t fix anything with their own two hands, who didn’t look glowingly beautiful when streaked with engine grease, who would never have dreamt of taking up arms to save a friend. But it was really the entire crew that had made this Simon’s home— Mal’s stubborn honor, Inara’s warm grace, Zoe’s reassuring calm, even Jayne’s belligerent friendship, the memory of Wash’s laugh and Book’s prayers.

Home was where the heart was, and Simon’s heart had joined the crew of _Serenity_.

THE END


End file.
